


It'll Be Okay

by Rulerofyouall



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Misgendering, Sleepy Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter, Trans Peter Parker, Transgender, binders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofyouall/pseuds/Rulerofyouall
Summary: Peter doesn't want to take off his binder.





	It'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing! This is based off of my own experiences.

It had happened again. It wasn't like Peter had expected to make it through his entire life without someone misgendering him, but that certainly would be nice. There had been the criminal with the ice cream that he had webbed to his car and now this.

He sighed as he swung somewhat carelessly back to the compound, trying desperately to ignore every part of him that was just so _wrong._ It wasn't working that well. Mr. Stark had berated him multiple times about wearing his chest binder while being Spider Man, but at that point, he didn't really care anymore. His chances for top surgery seemed so small, and no matter if he was able to get it or not, the date would be so far in the distant future. Therefore, what did it matter if he wore his binder for over eight hours or during exercise or anything like that. Hell, in emergencies, he would even resort to ace bandages.

Guilt stilled ate at him while he swung through the city. Mr. Stark had put in the time and effort into his suit to make sure he looked as flat as he would in a binder, but it wasn't perfect. That in addition to his voice gave himself away on occasion. It shouldn't bother him that much--he was who he was--but he absolutely despised it. If he had the opportunity to wake up cisgender, he'd take it without hesitation. Nothing was worth the dysphoria, the surgeries, the hormones. Even though he knew that Mr. Stark would gladly pay for his surgeries and talk to just the right people to get them immediately, he didn't want to cut in line. There were some people who had been waiting for a long time for the surgeries as well.

Regardless of all that, he had taken the time to bandage his chest before returning to the compound even though he knew that Karen most definitely alerted his mentor of it. He wondered if he would be disappointed in him.

He replaced the bandage with a real binder immediately upon his return--he wasn't stupid. Instead of expanding when he breathed, ace bandages contracted. He could receive serious injuries of he wore those, but he was desperate. After that, he changed into his pajamas and began his bedtime routine. He had school tomorrow and really needed to get as much sleep as possible if he was going to pass that Spanish quiz. Aunt May had granted him permission to sleep at the compound for a few days as long as he didn't fall behind in school, and he loved staying with Mr. Stark.

There was a knock at the door.

"Underoos?" Shit. It was Mr. Stark.

Peter winced, expecting the worst. "Yes?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

The door creaked open, and the billionaire stepped into the bedroom. He gently closed the door behind him before sitting next to Peter on the bed.

"How did your patrol go?"

"It was fine," he responded somewhat awkwardly.

Mr. Stark sighed. "Did something happen? Karen told me you put on an ace bandage part way through. You know that that is dangerous during exercise, Peter. You could have seriously hurt yourself."

"I know, Mr. Stark, but it was so bad then. I couldn't just ignore it."

"I see." He took off his sunglasses, which he was wearing indoors for some reason. "And why are you going yo wear a binder to bed?"

"It's still pretty bad." Peter avoided eye contact.

Mr. Stark gripped his hand. "I don't understand exactly how you feel, but I know you aren't supposed to wear that while you sleep."

He was right. "I know."

"Do you want to wear a compression shirt instead? I could also bring you some of my cologne tomorrow for you to wear to school."

"I-I don't know about that, Mr. Stark. Your cologne is very expensive." Peter stuttered.

"I don't care about the money." He promised. "And I'll try to get you that surgery as soon as possible, underoos."

Color filled his cheeks. "Thanks, Tony."

The man visibly brightened and brought his arms out

 "No problem, Peter." He smiled.

Peter stared at the arm for a second.

"I'm going for a hug this time."

He accepted the embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome and appreciated! While I normally don't like fics solely focused on being trans, I'm having a lot of dysphoria and need to vent.


End file.
